Danger In Your Eyes
by actresswithoutastage
Summary: An alternate cannon in which Katniss and Gale end up together. this is just a collection of one shots for now but that might change.
1. Defiantly Not My Cousin

******A collection of Katniss/Gale one shots that I am writing for my lovely friend. There are only two so far but there may be more. Updates may be sporadic. the title of the collection comes from the song I Don't Have The Strength by Fools For Rowan, which I think fits these two. I have a WIP about Cinna's backstory as well if you want to check that out. Please enjoy and review!**  


**Defiantly Not My Cousin**

**By: Actresswithoutastage**

Katniss stood at the sink in her new kitchen and stared out her window. She had been back in District 12 for nearly 6 hours and this was the first chance she'd had to breathe.

She couldn't believe any of this was real, that she was actually home. Alive when she thought she would die in the arena. Alive when Rue and the others weren't. She turned away from the window and began to set the table for dinner

. She'd gone out hunting as soon as she had escaped the crowds of well-wishers, hoping to find Gale in the woods since she hadn't seen him at the train station but there had been no sign of him.

A knock on the door nearly caused her to jump out of her skin; clutching a hand to her chest she went to answer it. Gale stood on the back porch of the victor's village house, his handsome face set in to a scowl.

"Your _cousin_ Katniss?" he snapped as he pushed his way into the kitchen. "I'm not your damn cousin."

"I know. I'm sorry, Gale. It wasn't my idea, I didn't even know about it until we were already on the train. I would have warned you but..."

"Don't Katniss, I'm not here to get an apology from you I just need to ask you something."

"Anything." she said, lifting her hand to touch him then dropping it back down to her side.

"Does this mean that you're with him? You're really going to marry Mellark?"

"I have to Gale. All this is such a mess. If I don't make them believe I'm in love with Peeta, I don't know will happen. I have to protect Prim, my mother, you..." she allowed her voice to trail off.

Gale looked as though she had just slapped him in the face. After a minute he ran his hand through his hair and moved until he was inches from Katniss.

"Well, before this goes any farther there are a couple of things I want you to remember. One, I don't need any protection and I can help you protect Prim and your mom and two..." With that he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers.

Things became very heated, very quickly; Gale thrust his tongue inside Katniss's mouth and ran his hands up and down her sides. Her head began to spin and she wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or the lack of oxygen.

The kiss lasted less than a minute but it felt like hours. Gale abruptly broke contact releasing her and stepping away.

"I'm not your damn cousin." he repeated and stormed out of the house as quickly as he came, leaving Katniss to collapse into a kitchen chair and lift a shaky hand to her kiss swollen lips.


	2. Tulle and Rebellion

**Tulle and Rebellion**

**By: Actresswithoutastage**

Katniss had never been so tired in her life. Effie and her prep team had been there all day fitting her for wedding dresses.

She never thought of marriage much, and when she did it certainly didn't involve the entire population of Panem. In addition it felt fundamentally wrong to make preparations for a wedding she wasn't sure she wanted.

Peeta was a wonderful man and he loved her, or at least he did before all this mess, but she wasn't sure she could love anyone. And then there was Gale to contend with. Gale, who was her best friend, who had always kept her safe, and who just a few days ago had kissed her.

Her mind drifted back to the night she had gotten back and the argument that had ended in a heated embrace. She would be lying if she said she hadn't felt anything, but she was at a complete loss as to what it meant. Once she was back in her own clothes she gave Cinna a quick hug and bid him goodbye.

As soon as the door closed behind him she practically flew out the back door and began to prowl the streets. She walked to her old home, not going in but staring at it for a few moments before moving on. She lost herself in thought and before she knew it she was standing in front of the Hawthorne's house.

Before she could lose her nerve she walked up and knocked on the front door. It was Posy who answered. "GALE!" she bellowed before Katniss could speak, "Kat's here!" Gale came up behind his sister, a startled expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Posy flounced back into the house.

"Um…" she stammered. Seeing him had forced the breath out of her.

Slowly he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Katniss?"

"I…Snow." She said, she wasn't supposed to tell but she trusted him and she needed to tell someone. "Snow thinks the stunt with the berries was some kind of rebellion and he told me that if I don't make him believe that I really am just a love struck girl that he is going to kill you and mom and Prim and Peeta and I….I can't let that happen."

Her words came out in a rush and when she was done she covered her face and allowed a dry sob to escape her chest. Suddenly strong arms came around her and lips pressed to the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I had no idea." Gale whispered, then gently pulled her hands down and tilted her chin up, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Katniss took a step back. "I can't Gale. I can't do this."

"Catnip," he said, following her and bringing his hands up to frame her face. "I know this seems hopeless, but you and me? We can do anything remember. We'll figure this out." Then his lips descended on hers once more, this time more demanding.

This kiss was longer than the ones they had shared before, but it seemed to have a tenderness that was missing before he slid his hands down to grip Katniss's forearms and ran his thumbs up back and forth over the worn leather of her jacket.

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless. Though it felt like he was ripping his own heart out, Gale made a decision.

"Go. We'll get caught if you don't go." Katniss opened her mouth to speak but, he stopped her.

"I will figure something out, but for now…you have to go. Go back to him and go on the victory tour and make them believe you are the star-crossed lovers of District 12 and I will think of something." He said softly.

"I-okay. I will." She replied, turning to go.

"Catnip?" he said, causing her to pause. "I love you."

It might have been wishful thinking but he thought he heard a softly whispered "I love you too." as she hurried away.


End file.
